iPsychoStrikesBack
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Stephen Carson bails Nora and Nevel out of jail. They kidnap Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade, Beck, Trina, Sinjin, and Dice. Freddie's mom comes to save them. This is a 90 minute special. Rated T for swearing. Guest appearance of Officer Carl from the iCarly episode iWant More Viewers. Crossover between Sam & Cat, iCarly, and Victorious.


Chapter 1

"Morning guys." Sam said.

"Morning." Cat said.

"Good morning." Robbie said.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Sam said.

"Good." Cat said.

"Wonderful." Robbie said.

"That's good." Sam said as she gets a text message from Carly.

"Holy shit." Sam said.

"What?" Cat and Robbie said simultaneously.

"Carly got injured. She needs me to come to Italy." Sam said.

"Seriously?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Carly as in the girl from the iCarly webshow who you did with?" Robbie said.

"Yes. Do you guys want to come with me?" Sam said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Can we invite the others?" Robbie said.

"Sure. I'll invite Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer." Sam said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"They'll met us on the plane." Sam said.

"Okay. I'll let Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Trina, and Sinjin to meet us on the plane to." Cat said.

"Okay. Let's go." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

"What's going on?" Dice said.

"Carly got injured so we're going to Italy to see her. Come with us." Sam said.

"Okay." Dice said.

Chapter 2

"Let me out of this room!" Carly yells.

"No!" Stephen says.

"Yeah, no!" Nora says.

"Thanks again for bailing me and Nora out of jail, Stephen." Nevel said.

"You're welcome, Nevel." Stephen said.

"You guys aren't going to get away with this." Carly said.

"You wanna bet?!" Nora said.

"How did you even know I was in Italy?" Carly said.

"We have our ways." Nora said.

"Also, I tracked you down on my computer." Nevel said.

"You fucking creep." Carly said.

"Oh someone's a cranky puss." Stephen said.

"Of course I am! You have me locked in a large room!" Carly yells.

"And we're not letting you out." Nora said.

"Yeah. Have fun in there." Stephen said.

"Come on guys. Let's go drink some wine and celebrate." Nevel said.

"Yeah let's." Nora said.

"Good idea, Nevel." Stephen said.

"Thank you." Nevel said.

"No problem." Let's go." Stephen said.

"Okay." Nora said.

"Right behind you." Nevel said.

Chapter 3

"Oh man I really hope Carly's okay." Sam said.

"Me too." Cat said.

"How did she get injured?" Tori said.

"She didn't say." Sam said.

"She just told you to come to Italy?" Trina said.

"Yeah and I told Cat and Robbie it was okay for you guys to come." Sam said.

"Freddie do you think you can find where exactly Carly is?" Cat said.

"I'm working on it, Cat." Freddie said.

"I really hope Carly's okay." Gibby said.

"Me too." Spencer said.

"I found Carly' location. I'll sent it to you guys." Freddie said.

"Wow Freddie you seem to be good at computers." Dice said.

"Thank you, Dice. I'm a tech expert. I was the tech producer for iCarly." Freddie said.

"Really?" Dice said.

"It's true. He was." Gibby said.

"That's so cool." Dice said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"How long til the plane lands?" Andre said.

"Soon." Sam said.

"Hey the place where Carly's at right now is about 5 minutes from the Italy airport." Jade said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I looked it up when Freddie texted us the address she's at." Jade said.

"She's right." Sinjin said.

"The plane's starting to land." Beck said.

"Good." Sam said.

"See you soon, Carly." Freddie said.

Chapter 4

"Finally we're off the plane." Sam said.

"Now to go to Carly's location." Cat said.

"Damn, Italy's so cool." Robbie said.

"Yeah. Andre we have to take a vacation here sometime." Tori said.

"Yeah we should." Andre said.

"Focus people." Sam said.

"There's the place." Freddie said.

"Let's go in." Gibby said.

"Carly where are you?" Sam said.

"In the basement!" Carly shouts.

"Why's she in the basement." Tori said.

"Let's just go down." Sam said.

(They head to the basement)

"Carly you alright?" Sam said.

"Get out now. It's a trap." Carly said.

"Huh." Sam said as they get locked in the room.

"Well, well look who it is." Nora said.

"NORA?!" Sam, Cat, Freddie, Gibby. Spencer, and Dice said.

"I'm back." Nora said.

"Did you miss us?" Nevel said.

"Nevel?! How the fuck did you guys get out of jail?" Sam said.

"Because I bailed them out." Stephen said.

"STEPHEN?!" Everyone but Dice and Carly said.

"That's right. Have fun in there." Stephen said as he, Nora, and Nevel head upstairs.

Chapter 5

"Who's that Stephen guy?" Dice said.

"He's my and Tori's ex-boyfriend." Carly said.

"Ex?" Dice said.

"Yeah he's a cheater." Tori said.

(Freddie then explains the events of iParty with Victorious)

"That really happened?" Dice said.

"Yep. Now who's those other two?" Tori said.

"Nora Dershlit and Nevel Papperman. They're two psychotic lunatics against iCarly." Sam said.

"They've been against us for years." Carly said.

"So they locked us in this room for revenge?" Trina said.

"Apparently." Sam said.

"They're not going to get away with it." Sinjin said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"There's no bathroom in here. It's just a sink." Jade said.

"Gross." Beck said.

"Eww." Spencer said.

"They expect us to pee in that sink?" Tori said.

"They're psychos. What do you expect?" Freddie said.

"Can you guys look away. I have to go." Gibby said.

"You're going to pee in the sink?" Cat said.

"Yeah Cat. I have to go." Gibby said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"I have to go too. Move aside Gibby." Robbie said.

"Okay." Gibby said.

Chapter 6

"So Carly I guess Nora, Nevel, and Stephen hacked your phone?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Well once we figure a way out of here, they're dead." Jade said.

"Hell yeah they are." Sam said.

"Kid, you have very great hair." Beck said.

"Thanks. You do as well." Dice said.

"How do you get your hair to be wonderful?" Spencer said.

"I use gel?" Beck said.

"I was born with this." Dice said.

"Well you guys do have cool hair." Carly said.

"Thank you." Beck said.

"Thanks." Dice said.

"Okay move aside. I have to pee." Tori said.

"Tori you're really going to pee in that sink?" Andre said.

"What else am I suppose to do, Andre?" Tori said.

"I can't take being locked in here." Robbie said.

"I feel like I'm back in jail." Sam said.

"You've been in jail before?" Tori said.

"Yeah. I have warrants for my arrests too." Sam said.

"Damn." Tori said.

"We better get out of here soon." Trina said.

"Yeah. I can't take it in here. I can't take it." Andre said.

"Hey just checking, can you take it." Jade said.

"Not funny Jade." Andre said.

Chapter 7

"How you guys enjoying being locked in that room?" Nora said.

"Let us out Nora." Sam said.

"No." Nora said.

"Can we at least get something to eat?" Gibby said.

"Fine. Nevel give them some of our Chinese food." Nora said.

"Gladly." Nevel said as he throws Chinese food in the room.

"Have some soda too." Stephen said.

"Ew diet." Sam said.

"Bye." Nora said as she, Nevel, and Stephen head back upstairs.

"Let us out." Cat said.

"Never." Nora said.

"Well let's just eat some food." Carly said.

"Yeah at least we don't have to go hungry." Spencer said.

"Hand me some soda." Trina said.

"Trina since when do you drink diet soda?" Tori said.

"I've always drink diet soda. You just didn't know it because I take the labels off." Trina said.

"Ohh." Trina said.

"I do that too." Sinjin said.

"Really?" Trina said.

"Yeah. I did it way before we coupled up." Sinjin said.

"Sam how come you don't like diet soda?" Tori said.

"It's just not good as regular soda." Sam said.

"Sam does make a good point Vega." Jade said.

"Can you hand me the diet soda please?" Gibby said.

"Sure Gibby. Here." Trina said.

"Thanks." Gibby said.

Chapter 8

"Look away, I have to pee." Dice said heading to the sink.

"I can't believe they're making us pee in that sink." Carly said.

"Were they raised in a barn or something?" Beck said.

"Nora was basically raised in jail." Carly said.

"Okay I'm done." Dice said.

"We need to find a way out of this room." Sam said.

"Yeah so you can kick their ass and kill them." Freddie said.

"You know it baby." Sam said.

"Can't we break the window?" Jade said.

"I tried but it's filled with maxiglass." Carly said.

"What's maxiglass?" Tori said.

"It's indestructible. Meaning it's unbreakable." Freddie said.

"Son of a bitch." Jade said.

"That's what I said." Carly said.

"Carly you shouldn't cuss." Spencer said.

"I'm 21 Spencer." Carly said.

"When the fuck did you turn 21?" Spencer said.

"I know, it's crazy." Carly said.

"So you get to drink?" Gibby said.

"Yeah but I tried beer and it was gross as fuck so I tried wine and it was good." Carly said.

"Right." Sam said.

"Sam you drink wine?" Gibby said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"But you're only 20." Carly said.

"So, I turn 21 in a couple months." Sam said.

"I'm surprised you didn't know. She's been drinking wine since she was 16." Carly said.

"I knew. Sam told me." Freddie said.

"It's true. I did." Sam said.

Chapter 9

"How was your Chinese food?" Stephen said.

"Stephen why are you doing this?" Tori said.

"Because I'm still angry for what you guys did to me." Stephen said.

"It was years ago. Get over it." Carly said.

"No." Stephen said.

"We wouldn't have done it if you weren't a fucking cheater." Sam said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Whatever. Bye." Stephen said.

"We need to get out of this stupid room." Dice said.

"Yeah. I seriously can't take it in here." Andre said.

"We'll get out of here soon. Those hoes can't leave us in here forever." Tori said.

"Oh my god I just remember the chip in my brain." Freddie said.

"You still have the chip in you?" Carly said.

"Yeah. Sam want to short it out for me?" Freddie said.

"Sure baby." Sam said.

"Why do you have a chip in you?" Sinjin said.

"My mom placed a tracking chip in me so she can locate me." Freddie said.

"Well short it out Sam." Jade said.

"I'm on it Jade. Freddie hold still baby." Sam said as she shorts out the chip in Freddie's brain.

"Hope your mom comes here soon." Carly said.

"Me too." Freddie said.

"Never thought I'd say that before." Carly said.

"Me either." Freddie said.

"Freddie is your mom very overprotected?" Cat said.

"Yes Cat, she is." Freddie said.

"Sorry, I was just wondering." Cat said.

"It's okay. Sorry if I was rude." Freddie said.

"It's fine." Cat said.

Chapter 10

"Oh no, Freddie's in trouble." Mrs. Benson said.

"What's going on?" T-Bo said.

"Freddie's in trouble. He and his friends got kidnapped by Nora again." Mrs. Benson said.

"You mean that psycho lunatic with a pet chicken?" T-Bo said.

"Yeah. It also looks like they got kidnapped by Nevel and Carly's ex boyfriend Stephen and they're in Italy?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Dang." T-Bo said.

"Yeah. I'm going to Italy to rescue them. Look after the place for me." Mrs. Benson said.

"Sure thing. Bye." T-Bo said.

"Bye." Mrs. Benson said.

"How long til your mom gets here?" Gibby said.

"Italy's pretty far from Seattle, Gibby. I'm sure she's on her way." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"She better. I don't like to pee in the sink." Robbie said.

"Yeah." Trina said.

"Well we might as well go to bed since we're not going to get out of here anytime soon." Carly said.

"Yeah Carly's right. Night everyone." Sam said.

"Night." Carly said.

"Goodnight." Freddie said.

"Nighty night." Gibby said.

"Night." Spencer said.

"Goodnight." Tori said.

"Goodnight." Andre said.

"Night." Robbie said.

"Goodnight." Cat said.

"Goodnight." Jade said.

"Night." Beck said.

"Goodnight everyone." Trina said.

"Night." Sinjin said.

"Goodnight." Dice said.

Chapter 11

(The next day)

(Mrs. Benson arrives in Italy)

"Finally I'm off the plane. Now to find Freddie and his friends and kill Nora, Nevel and Stephen." Mrs. Benson said.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Nora said.

"How long are you going to keep us in here?" Dice said.

"As long as we want to hair hat." Nevel said.

"This is not a fucking hat." Dice said.

"Well someone has a temper." Stephen said.

"Once we find a way out I'm going to beat the living shit out of the three of you!" Sam said.

"Yeah me too!" Jade said.

"Well we're not going to let you out." Nora said as Mrs. Benson arrives kicking down the doors.

"Hello psychos." Mrs. Benson said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Well well well, Freddie's mom. What a surprise your here." Nora said.

"Oh shut up Nora and let Freddie and his friends go." Mrs. Benson said.

"No." Nora said.

"Let's fight." Nevel said.

"Yeah." Stephen said.

"Okay, I'll fight ya." Mrs. Benson said.

"If you win I'll let Freddie and the others go." Nora said.

"If we win, in the room you go." Nevel said.

"You got this mom." Freddie said.

"Yeah kick their ass." Sam said.

(Mrs. Benson squeezes Nora, Nevel, and Stephen's shoulders)

"You guys okay?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Yes." Carly said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Uh huh." Gibby said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Yes." Andre said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"Yep." Robbie said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"Yes." Beck said.

"Yeah." Trina said.

"Yes." Sinjin said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

(Mrs. Benson lets them out of the room)

Chapter 12

(Police officers come to arrest Nora, Nevel, and Stephen)

"So what's going to happen to them?" Tori said.

"They're going to prison in Seattle. We're placing them under solitary confinement. They won't bother you guys again." A police officer said.

"Oh yes we will." Stephen said.

"We will return and mess with you again." Nora said.

"Yeah this isn't the last you'll hear from us." Nevel said.

"Take them away." Jade said.

"Freddie, Spencer, Gibby I'll take you back to Seattle." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay. Bye everyone. See ya around Carly." Freddie said.

"Bye Carly." Spencer said.

"Buy guys. It was good seeing you again." Carly said.

"You too." Spencer said.

"Bye." Freddie said.

"Bye." Gibby said.

"Well you guys ready to go back to Los Angeles?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat, Dice, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Trina, and Sinjin said.

"Bye Carly." Sam said.

"Bye guys. It was great catching up with you guys. I just wish we could have met up without being kidnapped." Carly said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Bye everyone." Carly said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Goodbye." Cat said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"See ya." Jade said.

"Peace." Robbie said.

"Bye." Tori said.

"Later." Andre said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"Bye bye." Trina said.

"See ya." Sinjin said.

Chapter 13

(Sam and the others are on a plane to Los Angeles)

"So Nora Dershlit and Nevel Papperman are psychotic lunatics against iCarly?" Tori said.

"Yep. Nevel's been against it because he did a surprise kiss attack on Carly and she smudged tapenade in his face." Sam said mentioning the events of iNevel.

"What about Nora?" Andre said.

"She kidnapped me, Freddie, and Carly twice." Sam said mentioning the events of iPsycho and iStill Psycho.

"She once had me and Cat trapped in a well." Dice said mentioning the events of #SuperPsycho.

"Wow. Good thing they're getting put in solitary confinement." Jade said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"I can't believe Stephen joined them." Tori said.

"He's a fucking skunk bag." Sam said.

"He's also a grunch." Jade said.

"And a nub." Sam said.

"A total nub." Tori said.

"A big total nub." Beck said.

"Face it. They're all psychotic bastards." Jade said.

"True that Jade." Sam said.

"The plane will be landing in Los Angeles shortly." Plane pilot said.

"Yay we're almost home." Cat said.

"Good." Robbie said.

"Looks like the plane is starting to land." Sinjin said.

"Good I'm ready to go home." Jade said.

"Yeah especially since we have school tomorrow." Tori said.

(Plane lands)

Chapter 14

"Finally we're home." Sam said.

"Well buy guys. See you at school tomorrow, Cat." Tori said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Later." Dice said.

"Bye. See ya at school." Cat said.

"Later." Andre said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"See ya." Jade said.

"Bye." Trina said.

"Later." Sinjin said.

"See ya guys." Robbie said.

"I'm going home so see ya two tomorrow." Dice said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

"I just can't believe Nora, Nevel, and Stephen kidnapped all of us." Cat said.

"They're psychos, Cat. What do you expect." Sam said.

"Well at least Freddie's mom rescued all of us." Cat said.

"Yeah. We also don't have to worry about them anymore since they're in solitary confinement." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well I'm going to take a nap." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. I'm going to shower." Cat said.

"Okay. Have fun." Sam said.

"I will." Cat said.

Chapter 15

(Back at the Seattle Prison)

"God fucking damn it. I can't believe I got arrested again." Nora said.

"I know. Now we're in solitary confinement." Nevel said.

"How are we supposed to break out now?" Stephen said.

"You're not." Officer Carl said.

"How long are we staying in here?" Nora said.

"Nora you're staying in here forever. The same with you Nevel." Officer Carl said.

"Why?" Nevel said.

"Because you always tried to sabotage iCarly many times." Officer Carl said.

"What about me?" Stephen said.

"You're staying in there forever with them since you're a double cheater pants." Officer Carl said.

"How did you know about that?" Stephen said.

"I saw it on iCarly. Have fun in there." Officer Carl said.

"Man we have to stay in here forever." Nora said.

"Don't worry Nora. We'll get out of here sooner or later." Stephen said.

"Yeah they can't keep us in here forever." Nevel said.

"He just said that we're staying in here for awhile. I'm done with kidnapping. After we get out of here, I'm moving out to Vegas." Nora said.

"Can we come with you?" Stephen said.

"Yeah can we?" Nevel said.

"Sure. Now I'm taking a nap. I'm tired." Nora said.

"Me too." Nevel said.

"Well night guys." Nora said.

"Night." Nevel said.

"Goodnight." Stephen said.


End file.
